Playtoy Revelations
by Astrike
Summary: When you have a crush on someone, how do you try to get them to realize that they like you too, even if they don't like you in the first place. I fail a summary-zation. SxR AxR ZxD, ETC. More pairings will appear as they do.


Playtoy Revelation

AN: revision and remix of the original Playtoy story. The story of which, was taken down without warning. XD. Well this one will be better, I promise, as I will actually care in doing each and every chapter and have everything planned out before I actually jump the gun and type with the fervor of some random 8 year old fan girl. I should be nice; I should give you all a reason why I took it down…. And changed my name…. but nobody probably remembers the old story, but that's okay, I'll do the dew and keep writing in the name that in one day, someone will remember. Also, this story will be updated…. When it is updated. Hopefully very quick aka, as soon as I can.

Well pairings are numerous. I guess you'll just have to find out who is matched to who.

Except for obvious Sora x Riku which is in the story summary. It will get there. I promise you.

Warning. Yaoi, and lots.. and lots… of other things… really. Be prepared. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: not mine foo! Cept Beta.

Chapter 1

XOX

"Sora, I think I have a crush on you."

The brunette looked up at his friend, not even sure if he had indeed heard what he thought he had heard. Hahah, this was of course a joke. No way, no how. Not now, it couldn't be real. But upon further inspection and silence in the ice cream parlor, excluding the loud brats to the left playing Pokémon or whatever game they were playing, Sora realized that his friend was serious. Very serious. Cerulean eyes stared almost emotionlessly at the darker green ones across the table. The boy was breaking down emotionally for him to answer. He needed this to be settled once and for all, it would tear him apart if he had kept it inside for any time longer.

There was around five minutes of this thick and un-altered silence between them, with neither moving nor either of them becoming distracted from the issue at hand. Sora was the first to speak. Slowly and calculative, he answered, trying his best answer in the way he truly wanted to.

"Uh… _____, I'm sorry, it's just that, really I don't go that way, or rather swing? I don't even know how you would say it, but I'm not trying to harm you or hurt your feelings by saying an-"

The other boy raised his hands and arms quickly, placing them behind his head as if it was the most natural thing to do in this kind of situation. Sora wasn't sure what to do, after all, his best friend… just…

"Dude, it was a joke. I totally got twenty dollars in the bag by just saying that to your face"

The smile given afterwards confirmed it. This retard was using him in his little games again! Sora reached over the table and pulled on the boy's cheeks as hard as he could, snatching up a Yelp from his friend followed by laughter coming from the both of them.

"You're a jerk ____! I told you not to include me in any of that stuff! You know I'll believe you!"

The brunette let out his signature pout that not even a dark entity from hell could ignore. The boy across from him was no exception.

"Hah! I'll even give you half the twenty once I get it! I mean It was easy money from a simple joke, what's so hard about that? Not like I would like you in a thou- no not even that, ever!"

Sora began to laugh, closing his eyes as he was unsure of how to feel, if the boy had to do such an easy task for twenty dollars, no wonder he did it. In fact I even believed that he would do the same, and that's where he began to laugh.

But as he laughed so hard, he no longer realized that the other boy's demeanor changed greatly, and he no longer laughed for the rest of the day. In addition to the volume on his mouth being turned down, the child even began to be a little distant, and a bit slow to respond.

_If only you knew Sora. If only you knew._

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"awah?.. what..?"

I looked to his left, the clock still giving off the exact same monotone sound he had heard for all of his seventeen years of life. Regardless of all the times he heard it, upon each awakening by the infernal device, he became angrier than the last time he heard the sound. He focused his eyes on the bright red digital display, only seeing a furry bits and pieces of what looked to be the current time.

8:47.

He stared at his alarm. And sat there for a minute to realize his immediate surroundings of his room, and the device of which he was confused to why he had turned it on. After all,

It was a Saturday.

Sora's hand flew for the device so fast that it was knocked clean off of the night stand. It was shut off before hand, and Sora, calming down, snuggled himself back into his bed. It was near the end of summer. It was a Saturday. Why the hell would he get up so early? He slowly closed his eyes, thinking of possible reasons for his interruption of sleep and his wonderful…

Dreaming?

What had he dreamed about? Sora couldn't remember. He knew he dreamed, because when he awoke, that was what caused him to be so out of mind and fuzzy brained. Well it didn't matter now. If he was meant to know, he would know. No use in worrying himself over it. He closed his eyes for the final time, before getting into an even more comfortable position within his sheets. Sleep was a wonderful thing.

"SORRAAAA!!!!"

For a moment, Sora's eye color changed consistent to that of a demon. They took on the color of a vibrant, glistening red. He turned towards his room door thinking if his mom was- of course his mother was up. That woman never went to sleep late so that she could wake up every morning, work out, then go to work at ten a clock. Go Single mom go! And he didn't have neighbors yet; he and his mother had been new ones for weeks, but looks like they never were going to come. So he truly had no clue whom it could be.

And so, he possess-idly lifted himself from the bed, walked over to his window, opening it to reveal a beaming and smiling boy he knew oh, too well.

Tidus.

"Hey I! Just came to pick you u- UGH!"

Sora's hands didn't wait for him to finish. He grabbed the collar of the boy, pulling him into close to the window. He took his neck and snapped it, wrestling style. Tidus would never know what had happened to him.

"Sora?"

The stated boy refocused his eyes, realizing all he had done was walk over to the boy, looking as though he would pass in nearly two seconds from sleep deprivation. He was sooooo…. Tired. He then relaxed, took a deep breath, then spoke to Tidus in a low, serious manner. He wanted his best friend to understand.

"Tidus. I won't tell you what just I just saw with my own eyes. I'll just ask politely, why the hell you are waking me up on a Saturday. Please answer quickly; I was up all night on M workstation, and I actually like it a lot to get back to sleep."

Tidus raised his hands in the air in an innocent fashion. He was used to this grumpy side of Sora. Anyone who was afraid of this state obviously didn't know the brunette for a very long time.

"Hey! It's not my fault you promised to go school shopping with me! You know school is on Monday, yet we don't have a single supply. And I thought you said you programmed your alarm to wake you up, it is already 9:50" Tidus led Sora to an area with his finger, but Sora couldn't possibly believe time had passed so….

Then he whipped his head back to the clock. Sora stared at it for a second longer, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Already? That's impossible!

"Hurry up I! I've been up waiting for your ass so I don't care how grumpy you act, just come on and hurry up before I go in there and _**make**_ you hurry up." Tidus said, trying to regain the boy's attention, as if he meant business.

Sora returned his gaze upon the cerulean eyed boy, his temper getting better as he became more self-aware; however he still was pretty "grumpy". He stood there motionless until Tidus began to jump into his window, in which he threw the boy out before he even got good footing to be completely in, not even concerned with the boy's safety. He also noticed that out of the corner of his eye, he saw a moving truck pull in to the house next to his own, realizing that the new neighbors were moving in soon, if not today.

_Interesting_. But back to the issue at hand,

"I can dress myself thank you!"

Tidus sprawled on the moist grass from yesterday's rain laughed as the blades of grass tickled his neck.

_One day. Just you wait._

XOX

_The room was dark. However the room's occupants didn't expect anything less, since the room had always been on the darker side of the light spectrum. Whether it was for secrecy or for personal taste, the level of brightness was nothing to be surprised about._

_In this darkened office, there were five figures all cloaked but one. The uncloaked man might as well have been considered cloaked, since the bandages that composed his outfit nearly covered all of his skin._

_The other four figures stood separated. One being took up one side of the dark room, and the other three taking their place on the other side of the table._

_The figure that stood alone began to ,speak, to what appeared to be the one whom summoned the group together. His voice was deep, yet non-chalantly, as he stared up at the ceiling of the room._

"_So Diz, what do you want me to do again? Just to make sure I've got this right."_

_The Bandaged man turned to the boy, who was on the wall in the far end of the room, away from the other occupants of the said space. He looked uninterested in the meeting he had been told was necessary, it was all just a brief reminder of everything he had already gathered and suspected on his own._

"_You are to go to the school and establish yourself there surreptitiously. At no point in time are you to be revealed as a connection to the King, his royal guard, or to myself. Understood?"_

"_Yes wrapping man, I got-cha loud and clear."_

_He stopped in his sentence, pointing directly to the trio whom occupied the space of which he was now directing his finger. His voice became sarcastic, as to emphasize all the points he wanted to make before he left this important meeting._

"_But how the hell are they going to go to the school? I mean, they are, __**in fact**__, a mouse, a dog, and a duck. How the heck will they not be noticed?"_

_Diz chuckled. He didn't have to answer, for he knew what was to come._

_The smallest shrouded figure took a step forward. The figure had no hesitation as he pulled out his weapon, a brilliant glowing keyblade. The boy noticed the quick movements of the other and readied himself. He would not succumb to anyone like a weak fool, or rather without a fight. The king is no different. However that did not stop him from being utterly shocked as the other flipped across the table separating them, growing nearly 3 times in height. Even with the figure having his cloak on, he saw a length of what could be silky black hair push itself out from within the cloak._

_The boy of the group whistled. So this is what a higher power could do. Amazing. _

_He clapped at the figure as he put the keyblade down merely inches away form the boy's body. He was smiling, as if impressed himself._

"_Bravo mouse-man, bravo."_

_OXO_

Wal-Mart.

The goliath of all superstores.

Sora told himself, if he could get all of wall marts profits for a day, he would be set for college, his life, and his death. Then he could also pay to get that alarm system to deal with those who tried to interrupt his sleep without his consent.

Anyway, as he and Tidus made their way around Wal-Mart he couldn't help get summer sick. He only had another day before he had to deal with all of the people at his school; he had somehow dragged Tidus along for the ride to hell. It was his mother's fault entirely, as she was only trying to help him have the best senior year he could have.

He ignored Tidus' words as he reached up for the next item on the 'oh-so-perfect-school's' list of supplies. He reached even higher, the pack of damned pencils just needing to be out of his reach. As he grabbed the pack and quickly tried to relax back on his feet, he felt himself slipping out of nowhere. Completely unprepared, he felt helpless as he threw the pack of pencils into the air, trying to catch his fall. Seconds seemed like hours as he fell, his head heading straight for the ground.

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that never came. Someone had caught him.

Thank jesus.

"Thanks you Tidu-…"

He opened his eyes slowly; realizing that there was more hair grazing his face than the boy could have had or grown in the millisecond he had just seen him. He stared up into silky green ones, noticing nothing else but the darkness he felt emanated from them. He had never seen such a nice eye color, and he didn't know where he had come from. But then they both began to speak very fast, and at the same time, as if a gunshot had started a race for the both of them.

"So-"

"Ri-"

And with that, he dropped the Sora to the ground like it was nothing. Sora was too busy in the moment of confusion and steadying himself to see which way he had gone. He had been too fast. Saved him, spoke to him, and then rudely dropped him to the floor…

Rudely dropped him to the floor? Oh, he would have to pay him back next time he saw him, if he saw him in the future.

But in all seriousness, who the hell was that? All Sora saw was the green eyes….

Green eyes? Wait a second… _what happened recently with someone with…_

"-**Sora**! I told you the freaking floor was wet! I even pointed to the sign _**RIGHT**_ next to your feet! What if that guy didn't save you! Your head would have split open, and how the hell would I have explained that to your mother!?"

Sora whipped his head to the direction of which the worried boy's finger was pointing.

Indeed, sitting right there, larger than life had allowed him to believe these caution signs were, had been the very warning against what he had fell victim to, his predicament planted on the side of the plastic like it was normal.

Seeing that stick figure falling made him feel less intelligent. But at least he wasn't crazy. Tidus had seen his savior. Sora had to at least take a shot.

"Hey enough about that, I'm still alive, but do you know who-"

"_Hey Sora."_ a dark, silky voice brimming with what some people call sex greeted him from the opposing lanes. Sora turned and squinted to the voice, his face lightening up when he had seen Leon at his customary garden post. He had almost forgotten the raven haired man had worked in the corporate colossus known as Wal-Mart. Further more, his reason for forgetting was made even more valid seeing as the man had been the garden center's owner, doing nothing but caring, selling, and talking about plants to those that needed the knowledge.

Sora didn't particularly like plants after the Marluxia incident.

Tidus turned to the man, trying hard to remember the scarred face of which Leon called his own. It clicked in his head that he had been a senior at the time of which they had been freshman, and he basically adopted his best friend as a Sort of little brother figure. He had been with the boy through shit apparently. A lot of shit. Yet, Tidus never really pushed himself to know the man. This guy was his brother, and he was the best friend. Did they really have to interact?

"Oh! Hey Leon! It's great to see you working in….-plants, any who! What are you up? Got life scheduled out yet? Going on to that big business you had in store for after high school yet?"

Sora knew the answers, he just asked so that Leon could remember his own life goals. He truly didn't want his 'brother' to waste his life here when he could be gone and off to do bigger and better things. Leon, as predicted, shook his head no solemnly, as if he had been reminded of the death of a close friend.

"No. I could barely afford rent and tuition this month. I need to save up nearly ten times the amount I have now. You probably knew that." Leon sighed. Even though he expected as much as the way he had said it, it still hurt to acknowledge his life's problems to his little 'brother'.

Sora waved his hands at Leon, grabbing his attention from the most interesting spot on the Wal-Mart floor he had ever seen. That one exact spot was absolutely brimming with light. Wow, that janitor knew whatever stuff they were doing.

"Seriously! LEON!!! Why don't you quit and work somewhere better! I'm sure you could work somewhere other than this place!" Sora exclaimed, worry within his voice. He had completely ignored Tidus at this point. He had been meaning to see Leon anyway and tell him what he had just now, it's just that he had forgotten and he had his own life to deal with.

"I can't work anywhere else. I must work here regardless of how I feel. But I'm okay, I'm living, and not only that, I'm not on the streets just yet. I'm taking care of myself just like anyone else would try their best to do."

Sora turned his head to the side. _Had to work there?_ _At Wal-Mart? Had the corporate bosses of the gotten wind of something dark in his past?_ Nah, Sora was sure the brother figure was just that, a brother figure. Not a murderer or anything crazy to his knowledge.

And he hoped he knew _at least_ that much about Leon if his being with him for four years counted anything.

Tidus, for the first time in a while, spoke, which caused Sora to be shocked not because he could, but because he was waving a scratched out list of school supplies he had been holding earlier.

"Sorry Leon but I need to steal him from ya now. Sora, let's hurry up and leave, since I've got two of everything and I even got the stuff your mom needed you to get. Let's go get some ice cream before Cold Stone closes!" Midway through his speech, the boy turned and began to walk, uncaring of the response he was to get, as he already had previously made up his mind.

Sora turned to Leon, whom simply shooed him away by not glaring but just looking at him with a 'why are you here' look. Sora sighed a last time in the presence of the older boy before he turned back to Tidus, yelling a "wait up". He wanted ice cream too, and just because he had been talking to a friend doesn't mean his want for it decreased in the slightest.

Leon stared after the running boy, a sad smile taken a landing on his lips. He looked back at the plants he had named his own over the time he worked at Wal-Mart, even though he sold them off to strangers for a living. He looked at the plant he kept hidden behind others, small and frail, but it was singlehandedly the most beautiful a store like Wal-Mart could ever hope to produce. He fondled it twice, then pulled away, staring at it emptily, as if enchanted.

"I'm sorry Rinoa. Please forgive me for hanging on." Slowly said, and pensively, Leon hid the plant further with two ugly ones, ones he was sure no one would want, seeing as they had began to wilt.

"_Hello? Can I get that plant you just hid?"_

Leon looked up quickly, trying hard to suppress his anger. The voice itself sounded in all sincere, but it could have just an easily be an ass for its tone. He looked up at the blond boy in front of him, trying to remember if he had seen him in school or not. He sat there silently, contemplating the answer completely to himself, forgetting that the boy he was wondering about was right there and quite alive.

"_So, about that plant?"_

Leon grimaced. Knowing him or not made no difference, this was still going to be a hassle to get out of.

_What was he going to do?_

OXO

Cold stone. The god of all Ice cream parlors and shops.

If you have a good cold stone in your area, there is no need to get ice-cream anywhere else. However, the only thing the brunette got at the shop was milkshakes, after all, there is more ice cream in them, and since there is milk added to it, it makes it all the easier to drink down quickly. If it melts? Then simply let it. Not like the ice cream was going to come out of the cup and attack your hand like a traditional ice-cream cone would.

On the other hand, Tidus sat opposing Sora, triple Sundae under his nose. Tidus had a thing for the extremities when it came to ice-cream. It was covered in nearly all toppings cold stone could muster, and nothing else to be said, it was amazing that the boy could even think of consuming the overly diabetic treat. He took his first bite into the treat, looking back up to Sora after he had swallowed.

"Sora, I wanted to talk to you about Monday." Tidus' voice was focused and prepared. He had probably waiting to do this all weekend, Sora said to himself in his head. The boy was probably going to give him a speech about doing well in school or something on that level of being a 'good' friend.

"You should try out for Blitzball with me." Tidus said, face never changing. So passionate and determined, it was almost laughable. Sora looked at him a second time just to make sure it was his friend sitting across from him. In realization that it was, indeed, Tidus, he began to chuckle to himself at the proposition.

"Tidus. You know I suck at sports, as well as hate them." Tidus' glare believed otherwise, and before he could voice his opinion, Sora raised a single hand. "Yeah, yeah I can do them, but I'd rather stick to drama club as I always have." Sora said with a smirk, laughing it off.

Tidus didn't waiver in his proposal.

"Come on Sora" he said in a more focused tone of voice, "you need to try to reach out and do something this year! After all, we will be seniors this time around and you haven't played on my team for the past three years."

Sora turned his head to an aggressive pout, looking sideways at the wall. He spoke in a kid-wanting-candy tone, despite his facial gestures.

"Is that so? You haven't been in drama club, or even come to see one of our plays, ever. Why don't you try something new?" Sora said with a disapproving expiration. He never liked to be pushed, even by friends, but worst of all friends that didn't practice what they oh-so-loved to preach. He stared at Tidus, not wavering in his resolve. Yet back in his mind, he did know that Tidus, as talented in sports he was, would never be able to do drama like he could. It was impossible. He was too… artificial? Fake? Impassionate? He would try to beat someone up if they missed a line, Sora bet. No way could he do what he did, and as he noted the deep sigh of the other, he bet that he had realized that too. But even worse than that, he didn't come to Sora in any of his plays… _Annie_… The Mouse That Roared… Nothing at all.

"I'm sorry Sora, it's just that… I was being selfish, I'm sorry. All I'm trying to say is that it's our last year together before I end up going to random ass college on a full blitz scholarship while u go wherever you WANT to because you're _you_." Tidus took another big bite out of his ice-cream, a sudden sadness added to his words. He really, really didn't want his friend to leave him, from the bottom of his athletic and healthy heart. Defeated like always, Sora sighed deeply.

"All right Tidus, maybe I can do it for like one or two days when I can,-" but then Sora glared at the boy, flinging a gloved finger to his face so quick that the other nearly dropped the spoon he was sucking on. He paused, not so that Tidus could speak in retaliation, but so that his point was given, heard, and respected. "-but u must try at least to show your face at my god damned shows or rehearsals for that matter." His face lightened into a smile. "Okay? My best friend in the whooooole world!? haha!"

Tidus stuffed another spoonful of the dessert into his mouth, laughing at his chocolate haired friend. Sora was quite the show, onstage and off, but the thought of him seriously trying to be there and play a sport on his behalf made Tidus extremely happy. So what if the team didn't like the boy, he would somehow get on their good side, he knew it. So, with this plan for the future in mind, Tidus laid back, content with the way his plan wa-

"**Maaaan eater, make ya work for it, make ya sweat for it!!!"**

Sora hurriedly pulled out his cell phone, realizing that he had left it at the full volume ring volume. He turned around the shop, noting that only the guy behind him had heard the song, but apparently was still looking around for his source. Thank god for the stupid people.

Signaling a "sorry" to Tidus, he picked up his awaiting and vibrating phone. He put a finger to his lips, shushing slightly as he whispered hello into the phone. The answer he got was rushed, and quite excited. "OMG Sora _hurry_ up! The new neighbors are here! Get your tail over here!"

He tried his best to muffle the phone so that other people couldn't hear the loud woman coming through his phone. She was killing that phone with her voice, and Sora wasn't even sure if she had realized it yet or not. He kept it under the table for a few seconds, mouthing a 'what's up' to Tidus before he heard his mom's voice call out for his own. He replied slowly, as if the connection had just gone bad for a few moments

"Oh yeah mom, I'm on my way, bye, love you!" –_click_- before she could respond, Sora's cell phone was in his pocket and he was already rising with Tidus on his way out of the wondrous Ice-cream palace.

Yawning, he didn't realize that the boy whom just finished his Sundae reach over for his milkshake, holding the straw of the cup right at his mouth. Upon the opening of eyes, and the bringing down of arms, he noticed the boy with his delicious treat at his whim. As if now forcibly placed under slow motion, he reached out for the cup, which Tidus, with the full of his tongue, not just the tip, licked the straw, and began to drink from its contents.

Sora was almost brought to tears when he slapped the drink out of Tidus' hands and into his own. His poor… poor drink. It never did anything to anybody! It was meant to be drunk by him and him alone. How could Tidus do such a thing???!... Sora would remember this. Oh he would do something in return if it was the last thing he did.

Sora was about to say his plan to his victim when the said boy teasingly licked his lips. "U can suck on something of mine in return later, but from your phone call you better hurry on home Sora, hah, before you get beat for being late!" Tidus ran out the store laughing, just as if it was normal what he just said. Sora would have thought it a joke, but that was a bit too… gay?

Eh, it was just a joke, it's okay right? Tidus didn't mean anything by it, Sora was just thinking things. The jock didn't have a homo bone in him.

_No way._

* * *

Sora made his way to his house from Cold Stone, and he was used to it since it was only a block and a half away. And as he got closer to his house, he could see the obvious moving trucks in view. He looked at his kitchen window, the very window of which his mother was pressed against. He walked closer to his door, expecting some sort of wish from his mother once he got inside, however he was stopped by a loud banging on the window of which his mother had positioned herself. He looked over at her, realizing that she was mouthing 'go over there, NOW', he laughed, his mother was hilarious. He wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. So without complaining, and hands lightly behind his head, he headed for the incoming neighbors.

Upon closer inspection of the trucks, he saw that they were carrying objects that looked that they could have been taken out of a medieval contest. The objects were both dark and foreboding, as if a master warlock had been the owner for them. Occasionally there would be something light, having some randomly childlike quality, such as a box labeled with a bright green marker, "Toys". What could be scary about a box like that? Nothing. Maybe medieval was just their style, that didn't mean that they were weirdoes.

But the movers of the furniture weren't helping these people's case. They were short and had decorative outfits, and moved like oompa loompas. They waved their entire bodies as they walked, and for being as short as they all were, they did their job quickly and efficiently. Sora applauded them mentally for their ability, but only mentally because they really did look like they could be aggressive if they were provoked. Sora slid past them, trying his best not to get in their way the best that he could.

Upon reaching the door, he saw the doorknob had already been replaced with a darker, twisted version of its former, and at first he was cautious to even touch it. But when two of the.. _soldiers(?)_ Walked by and opened the door like it was nothing; he no longer could fear the little knob. He knocked on the door with a cautious fist, what would he say that wouldn't make him feel like a complete fool?

The door opened nearly as soon as he knocked on it, and from within the corridors of the house came a giant, back towering figure. It was wearing what Sora put in his mind to be a Robe, and looked completely unappeased at his living. It stood still and slowly raised its chin up, as if it was deciding its next choice of action, between killing the boy… or spitting in his face. Sora didn't give him time to choose.

"Hello sir! My name is Sora! I was just trying to say hello to you and bring the wishes of good luck of moving here from my family next door. Please to meet you Mr….?" Sora reached out with his hand as if to shake the man's hand, and when no movement was made in a noticeable time to greet it, noted by the fact a number of those little guys had went back and forth, Sora lowered his hand, In which he was shocked that the other began speaking in an incredibly deep, yet…

Incredibly _**Female**_ voice.

"Boy. I am no man. I have a _Vagina_. Do you know what that means? I am a Ms. Not a Mr. Do _**not**_ get it confused again. As for your little show of hospitality, why don't you go to the second floor and greet my boy Riku?" she said with a stern pace, making Sora feel as though the last comment was an order, not a choice of his to make. He was going to see a "Riku" and he was going to do it now apparently, since the woman stood back to her right, as if making room for Sora to go through. He didn't move for a moment, until he looked back at his mother (still pressed against their kitchen window), and signaled to her that he was going in.

He stepped into the house, and it was everything he had expected. Hell, he even saw a spiral lamp in the corner he could have sworn looked like spikes thrown on top of each other. But all the while, he just kept towards the stairs, which were just in front of him as he entered. He walked over to them, making sure to not get into the way of the mini-workers so that he could reach the door on the second floor to the left. Even though there were four doors on the second floor, for some reason he was drawn to this area by an unseen want. He knocked on the door twice before it slid open, revealing a boy sitting on a bed, opening up boxes and picking out random objects for whatever reason. He looked at the boy, whom eyes were oddly soul- capturing, and just stood there, fixated to his eyes as though they were a drug he couldn't get off of.

* * *

REVIEW! You had enough time to read all the way down, it shouldn't be hard to press the button and drop something for me to read for inspiration to write.


End file.
